Problem: How many non-congruent triangles with perimeter 7 have integer side lengths?
Answer: The longest side cannot be greater than 3, since otherwise the remaining two sides would not be long enough to form a triangle. The only possible triangles have side lengths $1$--$3$--$3$ or $2$--$2$--$3$. Hence the answer is $\boxed{2}.$